Misconceptions
by ZoeyBug
Summary: Lindsay leaves and goes back to Montana before Danny gets a chance to propose. Now he has to go after her. What will her family think of him? And what will they think about their other little secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know it's extremely short, but I won't leave you hanging for long. I promise.**

**Oh, and this isn't my favorite story... It's kinda cheesy, but who doesn't love cheesiness at least just a little bit? And it's kinda unrealistic (like really OOC), but this is fanfiction, so that's okay. lol**

**Time for me to stop rambling and get on with the story. Enjoy. :)**

_

* * *

_

_Danny,_

_I love you. Honestly I think I fell in love with you the first time we met. I really wish I didn't have to do this. I gave Mac my resignation letter a couple days ago (don't go getting mad at him--I made him promise not to tell you). I'm going back to Montana. I know you, and I know that a guy like you can't spend forever with a girl like me, but that's what I need. I'm leaving because I can't stay and __not__ be with you, and I don't want to tie you down and have you resent me. I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you._

_Lindsay_

He found the note when he got home from work, along with an empty closet where her things should have been. He felt tears sting his eyes as he headed out of his apartment complex and back to the lab.

"Mac," Danny said as he entered his boss's office. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was leaving?"

Mac looked up from his computer with an apologetic look on his usually well-masked face. "I wanted to, but she made me promise not to tell you. She said she'd tell you in her own way."

"She left me a note. Did you know that the reason she left was because she thought I didn't want to be with her forever?" He paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "I was gonna ask her to marry me, Mac!"

"Danny, I... I didn't know." _Did Mac Taylor just stutter?_ He turned around and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and put it into the shredder. "That was her resignation letter, so officially she's on vacation. Go get her." He checked something on the computer while Danny stood there speechless. "The next flight to Bozeman leaves in an hour. Go."

* * *

**Don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here is chapter numerodos. I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write.**

**Thank you to Brinchen86 and afrozenheart412 for reviewing. I appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bernice is mine. The rest belong to CBS. I just borrow them occasionally.**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" Lindsay asked her mother through the phone as she waited for her luggage.

_"Sweetie we're snowed in."_

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just wait here in the airport?"

_"I guess so. Your dad will be there as soon as it clears up," _her mom told her.

Lindsay sighed. "It's okay, Mama. It's not your fault."

She hung up and looked around the terminal. "Starbucks, it is," she mumbled to herself. Then she grabbed her luggage and made her way to the tiny café.

"Hi there, Sweetheart. What can I get for you?" the large African-American woman behind the counter asked. Her name tagread "Bernice". She was the only employee left at this hour.

She looked at the menu. _No caffeine_, she chided herself. "Can I have a blueberry muffin and... a hot chocolate? Tall, please."

"You sure can, hon. Why don't you go have a seat and I'll bring it to you." It wasn't really a question.

"Thank you," Lindsay said and sat down in the corner booth.

Bernice brought her order to her and began to wiping off the next table over. She obviously noticed the dejected look on Lindsay's face. "What's the matter, hon? You look like you've had a rough day."

Lindsay looked up from her hot chocolate and laughed dryly. "You could say that."

Bernice sat down across from Lindsay. "You wanna talk about it?" Her dark eyes were full of concern for this young woman she didn't even know.

She sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Yeah, that's always a good place to start," she joked.

Lindsay smiled. "My boyfriend and I have--had--been together for about a year and a half. We were friends before that so I knew what kind of guy he was: sweet and funny, but pretty much the definition of a player. Still, I fell for him. Hard.

"Well, about a week ago I found out that I'm pregnant, I didn't want him to feel like he had to marry me--and he would because that's just the type of guy he is--so I gave our boss my resignation letter and came here. Home."

"You didn't even tell this man that you're gonna have his baby?" Bernice asked.

"I thought I'd at least give it a few months. Let it sink in that I'm gone," Lindsay answered, the guilt easy to see on her face.

Bernice thought for a moment and then said, "Tell me about this man. What's his name? What does he look like?"

"His name's Danny. He's about average height--actually he's kinda short, but still taller than me so he teases me for being short. He's got spiky blondehair, glasses, muscles on top of his muscles..." Lindsay trailed off.

"Do you work together?"

"Yeah. We work for the New York City crime lab."

"So he's from New York, then?"

"Born and raised on Staten Island. He's got the accent and the attitude and everything. It's sexy as hell." She stopped abruptly and her eyes widened. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

Bernice laughed. "That's okay, Hon. I've been there. Does he treat you well?"

"Like a princess," Lindsay smiled nostalgically.

"Well it sounds to me like you're just running away because you're scared," Bernice concluded.

Lindsay started to argue, but stopped. "You're right. But it's not as if I can just take it back. What's done is done."

* * *

**Don't forget to review, sil vous plaît.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a jerk for leaving you hanging. And I know that the chapters are short. But real life decided to attack me, and it'll probably keep attacking until the wedding. (Oh, by the way - for those of you who didn't know - I am getting married in July.) Arrangements are still being made, and errands still have to be run. It's going to be a long couple months, but I promise to try my best not to abandon this story. Cross my heart. (_Up_ reference.)**

**Special thank you to mnt31092, rhymenocerous, afrozenheart412, Brinchen86, and dannymesserforever11 for your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I think we all know they aren't mine. Except for Bernice, that is. She is mine.**

* * *

Bernice was looking past her, out the window. "Did you say he was blonde? Wears glasses, real muscular?"

"Yeah... Why?" Bernice pointed behind her, and Lindsay turned around. "Danny?"

Sure enough, her Danny stood on the other side of the glass wall, staring at her. Then he came in and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked him.

"Getting you. What on earth made you think that I don't want to be with you forever?" She didn't get a chance to answer before he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. "Lindsay, I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. Marry me?"

She blinked back tears. "Danny, don't do this because you think you have to."

"Baby, I've been waiting to do this for about six weeks. I love you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to."

"Really?" Lindsay asked, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Yes, really," he smiled. "So will you?"

"Yes. Absolutely," she said. He slipped the ring on her finger and proceeded to kiss her. Bernice was squealing and clapping.

"What do we do now? I don't have a job - I quit," Lindsay asked.

"Um, actually... After I told Mac that I was gonna propose, he put your resignation letter in the shredder. So _technically_ you're on vacation."

"And why was he so sure I'd say yes?" she asked, feigning hurt.

"'Cause he knows I wouldn't give up 'til you did."

Bernice got up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone," she said and went back to the counter.

Danny slid into the booth next to Lindsay, and she decided that it was time to tell him. "Dan," she said quietly.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"The, uh...the reason I left... I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you would feel obligated to marry me," she admitted.

"Obligated?" he asked. "Obligated by what? I _want_ to marry you. I love you."

"I love you, too, but..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." The last word came out in a whisper.

For a moment, he just sat there, lost for words. Then his expression sobered. He leaned down, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

Lindsay pulled away with a very confused look on her face.

"Wha-? Y-you...you still want to marry me?"

He laughed in disbelief. "Of course I still wanna marry you. What did you think I'd do? Run away and leave you to raise this baby on your own?"

"Well, no... not exactly," she said, a brilliant shade of red coming to her cheeks. "I thought that - being the kind of guy you are - you would feel like you _had_ to marry me, and I don't want that."

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "Linds, it takes two, you know," he reminded her gently. "You didn't get pregnant by yourself. And I wouldn't dream of missing out on being a part of our kid's life." Lindsay's eyes welled up with tears as he spoke. "It may not be the perfect timing, but there's no one else in this world I'd rather start a family with."

"Me either," she sniffled.

A comfortable silence settled over the two, interrupted only by Lindsay's sniffles, and they sat until Bernice reluctantly called closing time.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love reading y'all's reactions!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Thank you for all your awesometastic reviews and congratulations. Serioulsy, they mean a lot. :)

**Special thanks to rhymenocerous, rapidtetv, afrozenheart412, Lindsay1234, and just-off-the-key-off-reason.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, they're mine. All MINE! Muahahahaha! *cue lightning* ... Or not...**

**Here you go, my dears. Chapter four. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

They waited in the airport terminal for another hour or so for the snow storm to stop and Lindsay's father to come pick them up.

Danny was scared out of his mind. Not only was he responsible for Lindsay's leaving New York, but he had also gotten her pregnant. Her father probably wouldn't take too kindly to ei

ther of those. He prayed to any god that was listening that his proposal made up for _something_. He really did not want Lindsay's father to kill him before he got the chance to marry Lindsay and meet their child.

Lindsay noticed Danny's uneasiness. "Dan, stop with your worrying. Daddy's gonna love you," she said with a reassuring smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not when he finds out that you're pregnant," he pointed out.

"Oh, stop it." Her tone decieved the feeling of fear she actually felt at the prospect of telling her family about her pregnancy - especially her brothers.

_Oh, God_, she thought. Her brothers. If Danny was going to be afraid of anyone, it should be them. Her dad was really just a big teddy bear. Don't get me wrong, he cared about his little girl and would kill anyone that dared to make her unhappy, but she had _four_ older brothers - yes, four - and they were all extremely overprotective of their baby sister.

Lindsay shook her head. She refused to think of that at the moment. She and Danny would tell everyone together, when they were ready. Her family would see how much she loved him and how much he loved her, and they would love him too. They may be skeptical at first, but she was sure they would... eventually.

Jack Monroe pulled up next to the snow-covered sidewalk of the Bozeman airport. He put his old pick up truck in park and turned off the engine before stepping out into the cold to

search for his daughter.

It would be the first time he had seen his daughter in almost a year. All he knew about her coming home was what his wife had told him: Lindsay was moving back home because of something that had happened back in New York. He suspected it had something to do with that guy she was always going on about. _Derek... no, Damien... Danny? Yeah, that's it, Danny_, he concluded.

He walked into the terminal and looked around. There was a couple sitting on a bench in front of a fountain. They were holding hands and kissing and laughing together. It took him only a moment to recognize his daughter's laughter in the mix. He took a closer look at the couple on the bench and was a bit taken aback by the sight of his little girl, getting all close and personal with some guy.

She looked up. "Daddy!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey, baby girl," he said.

After a minute, they broke apart. She turned and looked at the man that was sitting on the bench, and she smiled the biggest, most genuine smile he had seen on her in a long time. She reached out and took his hand to help him to his feet.

"Daddy, this is Danny." The man smiled a nervous smile and offered his hand to shake.

_Nice, firm grip_, Jack observed.

"Danny Messer, how ya doin'?" he said in thick thickest New York accent Jack had ever heard.

He looked the man his daughter brought home up and down while he stood there, nervously shifting his wieght from foot to foot. He noticed how he kept glancing at Lindsay for some kind of support, and the way she offered a sweet, sympathetic smile.

"Danny Messer, huh? The same Danny Messer who Lindsay would talk about to her mother and I for hours? The same Danny Messer who, I assume, is to blame for her spontaneous decision to move back home?" he asked.

Lindsay's smile faded, and she took a step forward, inbetween Danny and her father. "Daddy, can we please not do thisnow? Not here, okay? Let's go home, and we'll talk about it there, alright?" she pleaded.

He gave Danny another stealy glare, but he conceded. He picked two of the four bags Lindsay had brought and headed off in the direction of the truck.

Danny looked at Lindsay with a terrified expression. She picked up her bags and handed one to him. Then she took his other hand in hers and tugged him toward the doors.

* * *

**I would love to know what you guys thought. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you guys; I've actually had this chapter done for a couple of days now. And I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner. It's just that some...personal issues...have come up and it's been kinda stressful the past few days. But, you need not know the details of my soap opera-esque life, so I shall move on.

Thank you very much to Dine89, bugamartini, just-off-the-key-off-reason, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv, and Brinchen86 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. They are really inspiring.

So, Lindsay's parents' names are Jack and Diane... I thought it was kinda funny, myself. I didn't even realize what I did until I re-read this chapter.

Disclaimer: This is getting really old. In fact, this is the last time I'm doing this. I think we all know by now that they are not mine.

On with the chapter... Happy reading.

* * *

The ride to the Monroes's ranch was long and quiet. Before they had left the airport, Lindsay informed Danny that her parents didn't actually live _in_ Bozeman, but in a little community on the outskirts of it. Since hardly anyone knew the little community existed, it was much simpler to avoid confusion and just say they were from Bozeman.

By the time they pulled in the driveway, Lindsay was snoozing soundly with her head resting on Danny's shoulder.

"Babe," he whispered to her sleeping form. "Linds, you gotta wake up."

"Mmmm," she stirred. She lifted her head and looked at her surroundings, confused as to why she wasn't in her bedroom. When she saw her childhood home, she remembered she was back in Montana.

It was an extremely unique house. When her father was younger, he had gotten into some trouble and had nothing but a barn to his name, and he was forced to make it his home. So, after years of hard work and determination, the barn transformed into the Monroes' home. Looking at it from the outside, it was just a big, old, tattered-looking barn, but to those who knew its secret, it was so much more than that.

Once you entered through the barn doors it was an interesting sight. On left were horse stables, and on the right were stone steps leading to a wooden door. Through that wooden door was a beautiful little country kitchen connected to a little dining room. In the corner of the kitchen, there was a spiral staircase leading to the upper level of the "barn".

Upstairs was the living room, bathroom, and bedrooms. When you reached the top of the stairs, directly on your left was a sliding glass door that led to a deck that overlooked the fields. The living area was huge, with a big flat-screen TV in one corner, a coffee table in the middle of the room, and various pieces of furniture surrounding it. Down the hallway past the living room was a little bathroom with a walk-in shower. Next to the bathroom was the laundry room, and past that was Jack and Diane Monroe's bedroom. On the other side of the hall were two more bedrooms that belonged to Lindsay's brothers before they moved out. Her two oldest brothers - David and Brandon - shared one room while the youngest - Kevin and Andrew - shared the other. There was another room to the right of the living room that Lindsay had all to herself.

Jack and Danny grabbed Lindsay's bags from the bed of the truck and followed Lindsay into the house. Upon entering the kitchen, Danny's jaw dropped. He was definitely not expecting such a beautiful home inside a barn. _What's that Ma used to always say?_ he thought. _"Don't judge a book by it's cover."_

"Lindsay!" a petite woman resembling Lindsay squealed. Danny assumed the woman to be her mother.

"Mama!" Lindsay squealed back, as she embraced her mother in hug. Danny smiled at the scene. He knew that Lindsay and her mom were very close, and she missed her more than anything. It was good to see her so happy.

Her mother pulled back to look at her. "Goodness, child, you're so tiny! What, aren't they feeding you in New York?"

Lindsay laughed along before turning her mother's attention to Danny. "Mama, this is Danny. Danny, this is my mom."

"Danny Messer, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Monroe," he greeted as he shook her hand.

"Please, call me Diane," she responded automatically.

"Okay, Diane," he smiled that heart-breaking smile of his.

Diane looked him over a bit skeptically. After what Lindsay had told her over the phone, she was certainly not expecting her to bring him home with her. But, a glance at her daughter told her that Lindsay was truly happy for the first time in a long time. She hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. She also noticed how he looked at her daughter, a look of pure love and admiration. Whatever had happened between them must have been settled. She decided that she would give him a chance.

After dropping the luggage in Lindsay's room, they all headed to the living room to talk and catch up. Lindsay sat with Danny on the couch, while her father occupied his recliner and her mother sat in a chair between her husband and daughter.

"So, Lindsay," her mother started, "how have you been, sweetie? How has New York been treating my baby girl?"

"Pretty good," she smiled. "I love it there. I've got a great job, great friends, a great boyfriend... But, it's really nice to be back."

"Speaking of, what brought you back so unexpectedly?" Jack asked, giving Danny an icy glare. Diane smacked him in the arm and gave him warning look. "What? It had to come up sometime."

"No, it's okay, Mama," Lindsay interjected, "Daddy's right. It was bound to come up eventually. We might as well get it out of the way now."

Diane looked a bit uncertain. "If you insist, sweetheart."

Lindsay took a deep breath before she began. "A little while ago, I realized that I need a more stable relationship. I need to know that every time I go home, I'll have someone there for me, someone to fall back on and that's not go take off running when it gets tough." She took Danny's hand and gave him a small, sort of apologetic, smile. "Having heard of Danny's playboy reputation, I figured he wouldn't want to be tied down like that. But, because I love him so much, I knew how hard it would be to move on if we were still working together, if we still had to see each other every day. So I called you, packed up my bags, and gave our boss my resignation letter. All I left him was a stupid note," she said, looking down with a guilty look on her face. "I hopped on a plane and came out here. Since you guys were snowed in, I had to wait at the little Starbucks at the airport. After a little while of talking with the lady that worked there, Danny showed up. He proved me wrong by coming after me. Actually, he, uh.. he proposed."

It was only then that Diane noticed the diamond glistening on Lindsay's left hand, and she gasped. Jack's expression was a mix of surprise, joy for his daughter's happiness, and lingering skepticism of the boy she brought home.

"Actually, I bought the ring about six months ago," Danny admitted sheepishly to his future in-laws. "I just couldn't seem to come up with the right time or place."

The room was silent for a moment, until Jack said, "Well, I guess this means I don't get to shoot you."

Danny's face went white. "Jack!" Diane scolded.

"What? I was kidding..." Jack defended himself. "Sorta.."

Diane smacked his chest and looked back at the newly engaged couple on the couch. "We're happy for you, sweetie," she said to Lindsay before she turned to Danny. "And we're looking forward to you becoming a part of the family."

Danny blushed. "Thank you, m'am."

Lindsay was smiling, but Diane noticed that she was uncharacteristically quiet. "Lindsay, are you okay? Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Her face turned a sickly green color, and her hand flew to her mouth. She jumped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Danny realized what was happening and was right behind her. The sounds of Lindsay vomiting were muffled by the closed door of the bathroom. Her parents were left in a cloud of confusion in the living room.

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Let me know. :)

Oh, and the house is kinda based on my house growing up. Long story short, it was and still is my favorite place in the world. Just thought I'd add that in here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am a horrible, horrible person. Why? Because this is all I'm leaving you with while I am away on my honeymoon. *hides***

**But seriously, for some reason I really struggled with writing this chapter, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. That's why it took so long to get it done. But, I figured I couldn't leave you for a week, and not give you _something_ to hold you over.**

**Oh, and big thank yous to just-off-the-key-off-reason, rhymenocerous, Lindsay1234, Dine89, Pat Toby, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv, Alex Joleta, and Jupitor's-Cowgirl for reviewing last chapter. I know I say it every time, but it really does mean a lot to me. And, thank you to you lurkers who haven't reviewed. I still appreciated you taking the time to read my story.**

**Dedication: I know this is something I haven't done before, but I feel like I should this time. To my friend, rhymenocerous. Talking to you is so much fun, and you have no idea how helpful you are. Thank you for sticking with me. :)**

**So, I'll stop ranting now and let you get to it. Here you go, my lovely readers. :)**

* * *

"Shit," Lindsay muttered as she leaned back, pulling herself away from the toilet into which she had just spilled the contents of her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asked, while he gently wiped her face with a cool cloth.

Lindsay smiled at his obvious concern. "Nothing's _wrong_. It's just that my mom knows now."

Danny furrowed his brow. "She was going to find out anyway, wasn't she? I thought we were going to tell them tonight."

"I kinda wanted to tell everybody all at once," she explained quietly so her parents wouldn't overhear. "I was thinking we could tell them tomorrow at Sunday dinner when all my brothers and their families are here, too." Sunday dinner was a weekly ritual that the Monroes had started when their oldest son, David, moved out. It allowed them to stay a part of each other's life. Since then, every Sunday, they gathered at one of their houses to eat dinner together and catch up with one another.

"What, you mean so they could all try to kill me at once?"

"Nooo," Lindsay laughed. "I figured it would just be a lot easier if we only had to do it once. Plus, I didn't really want to spring all of this on them tonight. I mean, their only daughter comes home engaged _and_ pregnant? We'll be lucky if my dad doesn't have a heart attack."

"Yeah, I understand. Whatever you wanna do, babe. We can do this however you want," he said and stood up, reaching out to help her up as well.

She took a deep breath. "Let's go tell my mom and dad that they're going to have another grandchild," she said before she opened the bathroom door and headed back out to the living room, Danny's hand in hers.

Diane stood up as they re-entered the room. "Are you okay, Lindsay?" she asked,

"Yeah... Mama you better sit down," Lindsay said, unable to meet her mother's gaze.

Diane did as she was told. Lindsay gently pulled Danny back to their previous seat on the couch, once again making sure to put herself between her father and Danny.

"The, uh... The real reason I came back here was because I..." she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She stole a quick glance at her parents. Her mother's face showed a small hint of a smile, while her father's was much harder to read. "I was afraid that Danny would feel pressured into marrying me or that he wouldn't want to be a part of the baby's life... Now I know how stupid I was to think that. He followed me here and proposed even before I told him I was pregnant. Then when I did tell him, he was happy." She looked up at Danny and smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "_We're_ happy."

Diane was now openly crying tears of joy for her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law, and Jack was still sitting in a stunned silence.

"Daddy?" Lindsay asked. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

He looked up at his daughter, and nodded. "I'm just surprised, honey. When your mother told me you were coming home and that it had something to do with some boy," he gave Danny a sideways glance, "I just didn't expect you to come home pregnant and engaged. My little girl's all grown up," he said, fighting with his emotions.

"Oh, Daddy," Lindsay said as she stood and made her way over to where he sat. She sat on the arm of the recliner and leaned in to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I may be grown up, but I'm always going to be your baby girl. It's just that now your baby girl is gonna have a baby of her own." That was the moment Jack's resolve slipped and his tears were shed.

Danny had the decency to leave the two alone. "I'm just gonna go unpack," he muttered as he stepped out of the room and toward Lindsay's. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You've had a pretty rough day, huh?" Diane's voice asked softly as she leaned against the door frame.

He looked up, startled to find that she had followed. "Uh, yeah, you could say that. I got home this morning after pulling a double shift to find that Lindsay was gone. Then, despite my extreme fear of flying, I hopped on a plane and followed her out here. I put my heart on my sleeve when I asked her to marry me - I actually kind of expected her to say no. Then she tells me I'm going to be a father. And then I meet _her_ father and yourself, and it's just, it's a lot to take in, in a day."

"I bet," Diane agreed. She stepped into the room and came over to sit beside Danny on the bed. "I gotta tell you, when Lindsay called yesterday, the last thing I expected was you to show up here with her," she voiced her thought from earlier that night. "Much less for you to propose to her."

He looked up from his lap at his future mother-in-law. "I know I'm not the ideal guy you had in mind for Lindsay. I can't promise I'm not gonna make mistakes, and I can't promise that there's not gonna be days that she calls you up crying about something stupid I've done. But, I can promise you that I love her more than anything, more than life. Lindsay - she's my everything, and all I want is to be with her. Her and... and our baby."

Diane was a bit taken aback at first, then her expression softened and she gave him a smile and patted his knee. "I admire your honesty, Danny. And you're right, you're not exactly the type of guy we'd had in mind for Lindsay." She saw how his face fell and quickly added, "You're even better, because it's so clear to see how much you love each other. I really hope you stay long enough for us to get the chance to know you."

Danny smiled back. "Me too."

Lindsay walked in just then. "Am I interrupting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her mother laughed. "No, Sweetheart, Danny and I were just talking. How's your father?"

"He's okay. He went out to the field to bring the horses in for the night."

She nodded. "Alright, well, you two have had a pretty long day, and you're both probably tired." As if on cue, Lindsay yawned. Diane laughed. "Well, I'll let you guys get some sleep." She stood and hugged Lindsay, whispering goodnight and congratulations, then said goodnight to Danny.

Danny had somehow managed to pack a couple changes of clothes and some neccessities into an overnight bag before he had left New York. It was all they could do to get out of their clothes and into bed before they fell asleep.


End file.
